staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 października 1992
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Maja i ja 9.25 Dla dzieci: Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 11.00 "Pierwsze 365 dni życia dziecka" (6): "Dziecko ma już sześć miesięcy" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 11.30 Wspólnota - program publicystyczno-muzyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Bonjour. Ca va? - język francuski (powt. lekcji 1-4) 12.45 Palety - Georges de la Tour - film prod. francuskiej w wersji oryginalnej 13.15 Alles Gute- język niemiecki (6) 13.45 "Kompozytor i jego miasta": "Schumann i Dusseldorf" - film w wersji niemieckiej 14.15 In Italiano - język włoski (6) 14.30 Welcome to English - język angielski (6) 15.00 "ALF" - serial prod. USA (wersja oryginalna) 15.30 Prezentacje: Stara, małopolska szkoła - Liceum w Kolbuszowej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Luz- program nastolatków 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.50 W kinie i na kasecie 18.10 Magazynio - program satyryczny 18.20 Nasi obok nas - magazyn kresowy 18.45 Polska z oddali - Jan Nowak Jeziorański 19.00 Wieczorynka: Legendy wiślanego brzegu 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Antena 20.30 Teatr Telewizji - Tennessee Wiliams: "Szklana menażeria" 22.05 Wiadomości 22.20 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (7) - serial TP 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.25 Reportaż TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (7) - serial prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Hobby - magazyn dla zbieraczy i kolekcjonerów 10.00 Język angielski (32) 10.30 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport: Kolce - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 16.55 "Tajemnicze złote miasta" (7) - powt. 17.20 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych: "Idziemy" (cz. 2) - film dok. 17.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" -serial USA (powt.) 19.00 "Tusitala" (1) - serial (6 odc.) prod. angielsko-australijskiej (1986) 20.00 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my"! (7) - serial prod. USA 20.25 London Beat w Warszawie 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - sportowe wydarzenia dnia 21.45 Bez znieczulenia 22.05 Rewelacja miesiąca: Ryszard Strauss "Salome" 0.05 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16:00 Program dnia 16:05 Panorama Neptuna 16:10 Nowalijki 16:15 Buldożer - magazyn muzyki metalowej 16:45 Piosenka na życzenie 17:00 "Droga" (2) - serial TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 "Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka" - serial anim. prod. polskiej 18:40 Program publicysytczny 19:00 Dozwolone od lat 40 19:20 "Makowy chłopczyk" - serial anim. prod. czechosłowackiej 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Panorama Neptuna 20:05 Magazyn sportowy 20:40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Prince in Tokio 22:00 Panorama Neptuna 22:05 Zakończenie programu Sky One 6.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 8.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 8.55 Playabout - serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 9.10 Filmy rysunkowe 9.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 10.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 10.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 11.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 12.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 13.00 E Street - austraI. serial obycz. 13.30 Geraldo - talk show 14.20 Another World - serial obycz. 15.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 15.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 17.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 18.00 Simpson Martia - serial rys. 18.30 E Street - austral. serial obycz. 19.00 Family Ties - serial komediowy 19.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial obycz. 20.00 Lace I - miniserial 22.00 Studs - telezabawa 22.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial sf 23.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Futbol NFL - przegląd tygodnia 8.30 Wyścigi dragów, Mid America Nationals w Scribner, Nebraska 9.00 Powersport International - magazyn 10.00 Bilard klasyczny, rozgrywki w Chinach 12.00 Revs - brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 12.30 Uniwersyteckie regaty ósemek 13.00 Boks amatorski, Londyn - Berlin w Cafe Royal 14.30 Futbol w college'ach, Notre Dame-Pittsburgh 16.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 17.00 Long Distance Trials, Mistrzostwa Europy 17.30 Piłka nożna w Holandii - fragmenty 18.30 Żużel, Mistrzostwa ligi brytyjskiej w Bradford 19.30 Rajd Indy w Pensylwanii 20.30 Revs - brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 21.00 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa świata - migawki 22.30 Piłka nożna w Europie, migawki, ligi hiszpańska i holenderska 0.30 Jeździectwo, Międzynarodowe zawody w Blenheim 1.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 6.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 9.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.00 Program Simone 14.00 Mieszanka muzyki soulowej i reggae 15.00 Największe przeboje MTV 16.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 16.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 16.30 News at Night - informacje muz. wywiady 16.45 3 from 1 - 3 wybrane teledyski 17.00 MTV's Hit List UK - ang. lista przebojów 19.30 MTV's Bruce Springsteen Special - doniesienia z trasy koncertowej 20.00 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 21.00 Największe przeboje MTV 22.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 22.15 MTV at Movies 22.30 MTV News at Night 22.45 3 from 1 23.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę solt 1.00 Program Kristiane Backer 2.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 2.30 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.50 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.10 Dr. med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 15.00 Quincy - serial USA 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Riskant! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Columbo - serial USA 21.45 Na śmierć i życie - kronika kryminalna 22.45 Za dziesięć jedenasta - magazyn kulturalny 23.15 Gotschalk - show 24.00 Tropikalna gorączka - serial USA (powt.) 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 1.30 Quincy (powt.) 2.25 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.15 Explosiv (powt. z godz. 19.15) 4.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report (powt. z piątku) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn - austraI. serial famiI. (powt. z piątku) 9.00 Sat 1 News - wiadomości 9.05 Droschers Tierwelt (powt. z soboty) 9.30 Raumschiff Enterprise (powt. z niedzieli) 10.20 Heino -- Darum ist es am Rhein so schon (powt. z niedzieli) 11.55 Glucksrad (powt. z niedzieli) po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn - austraI. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel - serial famiI. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensac. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News - wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik - muz. ludowa 21.15 Mein Schatz, komm mit ans blaue Meer - film fab. RFN, 1959 23.00 SAT 1 News Wiadomości i sport 23.05 News and Stories - magazyn 23.50 Podróż filowficżna - antysemityzm 0.10 Godzina filmowców 0.25 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16)